Facing Up
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: BarbossaOC. Oneshot. How do two people with an impossibly large stubborn streak let each other know they have feelings for each other? Well, read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, Disney, or any of it's affiliations.**

* * *

Marie Stormed out of Barbossa's cabin, anger written all over her face. Her black hair whipped around her as she speed walked as far as she could away from the Captain that had angered her so. Which wasn't that far considering they were miles off shore, atop the black pearl. Barbossa had just recently stolen it from Jack for the third time. She walked to the front of the boat and crossed her arms, pouting.

Why was she mad? Because she was in love with the Captain and was too damn stubborn to tell him so! Because he was so god damned patient and hospital to her, something that he rarely ever showed to anyone BUT her. Why couldn't she tell him? Pride? Marie didn't know. She was simply mad, frustrated, and angered at the Pirate Lord because he was so God damned irresistible. It was no secret to him or anyone aboard the ship that Captain Hector Barbossa had a tight hold over the young maiden's heart.

And so, she stood at the front of the Pearl, and pouted, arms crossed over her chest, and raven black hair flying about her.

One of her best friends on the ship, Ragetti, came to comfort her,

"Ello, miss. What seems to be the trouble?" Even though they had been friends for quite some time now, he still spoke in a shaking voice.

"Is there anything I-" he began but was interrupted by the shouting of the ship's captain, Barbossa,

"Ragetti!" Ragetti scrambled to attention,

"Y-y-yes Cap'n?" Barbossa circled him silently be for a moment before asking,

"Don't ye have to catch that eye of yers?" A look of confusion overcame Ragetti,

"Uh...no sir its right-" He was interrupted by a hard strike to the back of his head which dislodged his wooden eye. Barbossa chuckled to himself as Ragetti scrambled after his now missing eye. Marie narrowed her eyes at Barbossa. Her fearless and stubborn spirit permitted her, without fear, to stab her finger on the chest of the Captain.

"That was rude!" She accused.

"I refuse to talk to you!" She said, turning and stalking off towards the other end of the pearl. Away from Barbossa.

She could see in the distance that they were nearing land, and a port. That would mean that in no time, they would port, and Barbossa would have the option to leave her on land. Marie shivered at the thought. She did not want that.

Barbossa scoffed at her antics. She knew very well that he was trying to talk to her. It angered him that she so openly ignored him.

"Find, see to it ye make yerself comfortable on land, for ye wont be settin' foot back on MY ship!" He called.

Barbossa was trying to get under her skin. Marie whipped around, her icy blue eyes dancing like fire.

"Fine, and I suppose I'll just entertain your Bo'sun in the meantime, eh? He fancies me you know." She said, sashaying to the captain, swinging her hips seductively. Right as Marie got near him she turned and made her way down to the crew's courters.

"Idle threats, lass. Ye seem to be forgettin' that this is MY ship. And he knows better than to touch ye so long as I have claim to ye." Barbossa rather enjoyed these spats. This was after all, his ship, his place of power.

Marie turned to face him.

"You do not own me, Captain Hector Barbossa. You do NOT own me." She said in a dark dangerous tone as she approached him. Barbossa merely smiled,

"Well if that's how ye feel, then get off me ship. Have fun swimmin'!" He roughly grabbed her by one arm and pulled her over to the edge of the ship. All those around stopped what they were doing to look.

Marie narrowed her eyes, letting no fear show.

As Marie stared into the weathered face of Captain Hector Barbossa, she couldn't help but flash back to when she first met him. She remembered watching him gun down the man who attempted rape on her. She remembered sneaking aboard the Pearl just to be with him, only to be caught no longer than a fort night later. She remembered when she first kissed him, when he first pleased her.

The spray of the sea and Barbossa's intense glare brought her back into reality.

"Then do it captain, do it!" She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. Why was she crying? Surely, she was not scared. She knew damn well he would do it.

Marie was in a sad place, wanting so desperately to confess the feelings she never voiced aloud. She was unaware as tears began to form in her eyes. Surely this was not what the captain had expected as her reaction.

A look of confusion spread across Barbossa's face. He assumed that he had caused the tears that now ran down her cheeks.

Never once letting it show, he felt guilt well up inside him. Ignoring her and all others completely, he let go of his hold on Marie and made his way to his quarters.

Marie rubbed at her forearm, staring after him. Slowly everyone went back to their work, whispering about what had just happened.

He had let her go. Why? Marie raised her head to see Ragetti and Pintel approaching her.

"Me thinks ye should go after em'." Ragetti said to his friend, giving her a glance with his good eye. Marie nodded and stood.

"Yes. It's time to settle this." She said, walking slowly towards the Captain's quarters.

There had been so many months between their meeting and now. There had been so many secret glances, the passionate embraces. The spray of the sea on them as he would lay her down in the sand and make love to her all those nights. Those nights that felt like days sometimes. Marie had tried so hard to push him and his memories away, but it was becoming impossible. He was apart of her. He had sunk deep within her skin.

And this was it. She would tell him her feelings. Either he'd reject her and abandon her at the next port, or return her feelings and keep her as his own.

Taking a deep breath, she rose her shaky fist to the door and knocked.

"Who disturbs me?" asked Barbossa emptily, as if preoccupied. With out waiting for a response, he looked up to see Marie approach his wine color bed spread upon which he sat.

Marie's head was held high, proudly, but on the inside, she was hurt, and somewhat sad. All she wanted to do was cry. She approached him slowly, taking small, high, proud steps, clutching at the folds of her emerald dress.

"Captain," She began. This was unusual for her. Normally she called him Hector or Barbossa, seeing as how it annoyed him so. She had her suspicions that he only let on that he didn't like it though.

"I, have something I'd like to discuss with you." She said, slowly, clearly, though her voice shook slightly.

Barbossa took his time as he stood, blue eyes narrowed at her. "Go on." He said.

She couldn't speak.

So instead, she walked to the table in his courters and picked up two green and red apples from the bowl placed in the center. She tossed the green one to Barbossa, and kept the red one for herself, running her thumb over the juicy skin. She didn't have a taste for the sour, tart, green ones. She was more of one for the bold, and somewhat fun tasting red apples.

"I..." She began.

"Have, something...to tell you...that I think you should know. But I, find it hard to say." She said, turning her back to him so he couldn't see the weakness in her features. Marie didn't like to show weakness of any kind, especially not when she felt so vulnerable.

Barbossa stood and walked over to her. He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is it ye be wantin' to tell me?" he asked in a curious and understanding voice. Suddenly his face dropped and his hand clutched at her shoulder.

"I'll take a guess and say...that ye be wantin' off at the next port." Marie tried to speak, only to have her mouth covered by his hand,

"Before ye say anythin', let me finish. I would be sad to ye go. But if ye must, then know this...I...I love ye." Marie was dumb struck. She felt like she was about to faint. She began to ramble off that she loved him too, only to find her words muffled by her hand at her mouth. She sighed and removed his hand.

Marie's eyes shone like stars. All she ever wanted in this world was for Barbossa to say those three words to her. That's all she needed. His love completed her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she reached up, tearing his hand from her mouth. Rather frustrated she said:

"I love you too!" She blurted, breathing heavily. The shocked captain looked as if he was about to say something, but it was Marie's turn to cut him off.

"Now YOU listen to me. I don't want off the ship, and the only way ye'd be gettin' me off it was if you went with me or threw me off yourself!" She said, looking up at him with blazing blue eyes.

"I love you Captain Hector Barbossa, I feel as though I did the moment I met you..." She said softly, then looked away, blushing. Barbossa was in utter disbelief,

"Lass...is that true?" His look was intense, and his blue eyes blazed.

"Yes!" Marie surged forward and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hector, it is true. I would not lie about such a thing. Your the only one...the only one who gets me like you do. Don't you see, that I love you? Because I do." She said, her eyes searching his cool blue ones. When she saw he was still dis believing, she surged forward and captured his lips with her own in a heart soaring, passionate kiss, gripping at his over coat with both hands. They had never shared a kiss with such feeling as that one. It nearly knocked Barbossa backwards.

Barbossa calmed her by placing both hands on her waist, drawing her closer. He dominated the kiss, massaging her body as he did so. Marie released a moan into the kiss. And just as quickly as they embraced, they pulled away.

"Now, now do you see?" Marie asked softly, her eyes were searching his features. Her heart felt like it had grown wings.

"Aye lass, I see." He said, running his hands through her hair. They stared at each other a long moment, blue eyes watching blue eyes. The silence was broken as Barbossa spoke.

"I love ye Marie." Barbossa said slowly, as if whispering a prayer. Marie smiled upon hearing the words she always longed to hear.

"And I love you, Hector Barbossa." She said, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his in another heated kiss.

Barbossa pulled away, settling Marie down. He once again seated himself upon his wine colored bed spread.

Marie seated herself on his knee, kissing his neck lovingly. She thought as she did so, thought of him, of the time they spent together. She remember him locking her away during battles. She remembered sobbing to the Gods to protect him when one ensued.

Pulling away, Marie spoke, looking down at Barbossa's lap.

"Each minute I spent with you. I...found myself needing your attention. I initiated arguments like today, just to know you were thinking of me. I was...afraid." She said, blushing and laying her head on his shoulder, pushing past the folds of his shirt and coat to gently run her finger tips along his chest.

"What exactly were you afraid of, lass?" asked Barbossa as he moved his hand to hold her free one. Lifting her head and kissing her lightly,

"Were ye afraid that I would ignored ye, grow tired of ye and then leave ye at a strange port?" Marie lifted her eyebrows and nodded slightly.

"Well...more or less, yes." She said, shifting so she was facing him on his lap.

He met her gaze with a smile and passionate kiss.

"Well ye don't have to be worryin' about that no more. I'm here lass, and I ain't leavin' any time soon." Barbossa soothed as he slowly laid the young maiden down.

"Make love to be Hector." Marie whispered back. Barbossa smiled, and complied to her request.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I'm also taking requests for lemons and one-shots. So just send me a message.  
**


End file.
